Information technology (IT) departments have embraced the capabilities of virtualization and cloud computing to move towards a more cost-effective and agile model of delivering IT as a service. Virtualization can provide efficient pooling and standardization of resources. Cloud computing can enable the process automation and self-service mechanisms that allows users to consume infrastructure without manual provisioning and configuration. Some virtualization systems include virtualization orchestration software that can enable simplified deployment of various infrastructure components by automating certain tasks. For example, some virtualization orchestration software can perform tasks ranging from the provisioning of storage to the provisioning of virtual machines to deploying various types of software.